


【Breddy】骄傲

by RibbonOverDover



Category: Breddy
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOverDover/pseuds/RibbonOverDover
Summary: Edwina的答案是什么除了她自己谁也不知道。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	【Breddy】骄傲

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转小妈文学请注意避雷
> 
> 要是我什么tag不小心打错了或者什么应该加的warning没加麻烦跟我说一声，AO3的打tag机制我还不太会搞，甚至没找到breddy这个tag……

Ⅰ  
当Brettany确认她对自己的后妈有超出人伦的感情时也就惊讶了那么一小下，她挑起一条眉毛，等这条眉毛放下的时候她已经平静地接受了这一结果，说实话喜欢上Edwina并不是一件难事，毕竟她性感又热情。Brettany还记得她第一次见到Edwina的情形，那时候Brettany在爸爸的要求下乖乖地站在大门口迎接准备搬进来的后妈，她其实很早就知道婚姻不过是两个相爱的人搭伙过日子过不下去了分开就是了，所以无论是在父母决定离婚还是在父亲决定和一个她从没见过的女人再婚时候她都没有提出任何异议，但要突然和一个陌生女人住在同一个屋檐下还是让Brettany有些紧张，她把这种情绪全都归咎于那些童话书里邪恶而又美貌的后妈们，

“我肯定不是这世界上最漂亮的女孩，我算漂亮女孩吗？大概不算吧，那她估计不会嫉妒得在我的饭菜里下毒了，这样的话万一她趁爸爸不在的时候逼我干家务怎么办，我可不会和小鸟以及老鼠说话，我会碰见神仙教母吗……”

Brettany低下头盯着自己的脚尖胡思乱想着，甚至因为过于沉迷其中没有听见车开到门口的声音。

“你好呀。”

一个陌生的女声打断了她的思绪，她一抬头就看到一个金发女人拎着一只皮箱朝她走来，她想这就应该是Edwina，Edwina走到她面前扔下皮箱就弯下腰给了她一个大大的拥抱。

“你就是Brettany吧，见到你真是太高兴了！”

Brettany被这个突然的拥抱吓得手足无措，手不知道是该回抱还是怎样，一时间就只能尴尬地悬在半空，还好Edwina很快就放开了她，抓着她的手臂兴奋地告诉她

“哦亲爱的你太可爱了，就和你爸爸描述的一样可爱！”

Edwina突然转过身指了指房子的方向，接着拉起Brettany就往门里走，

“我想我的东西太多了，要等你爸爸搬完也不知道要等到什么时候，就劳烦你来给我带路参观一下啦。”

Brettany从来没有见过这样的人，之前她最好的朋友第一次来她家玩也是彬彬有礼的，可现在拽着她做room tour的人明明只是第一次见却自来熟得好像她也是这个家的主人之一，哦她现在确实是这个家的主人之一了，Brettany耸耸肩给她介绍各个房间。

“她应该不是坏人……吧？”

这就是Edwina给她留下的第一印象，而后面几年的日常相处告诉Brettany她应该把最后一个字和标点符号去掉，Edwina确实不是个坏人，相反的她善良且温柔，她悉心照顾Brettany的饮食起居，在Brettany小提琴比赛拿奖后做一顿大餐庆祝，哪怕她前一天刚做完新的美甲，和完全不关心Brettany在小提琴上取得的进步和成就的妈妈不同，Edwina非常重视Brettany喜爱的小提琴，她会搂住Brettany说你是最棒的我为你感到骄傲，然后轻轻地在脸颊上落下一个吻。Brettany不知道她对Edwina的感情是什么时候变质的，因为这种场景在Edwina搬来后的四年里出现过无数次，而似乎每一次都让Brettany的心剧烈地跳动。

Ⅱ  
Brettany知道Edwina在和隔壁杨叔叔偷情，具体是怎么知道的…Brettany撇了撇嘴觉得应该是因为自己是一个变态偷窥跟踪狂吧，她再一次举起望远镜死死地盯着隔壁杨叔叔家面对自己房间朝向的窗户。

Ⅲ  
Brettany觉得自己就不该心血来潮地去跟同学们偷喝酒，自己的酒量比想象得还差，虽然她及时止损但还是架不住后劲上来了头脑有些轻微地发涨发昏，吹了一路夜风后症状缓解不少。一进门看见的就是背对着自己在洗碗的Edwina，又是那件熟悉的高腰衬衫和低腰牛仔裤，Brettany第一次见到Edwina的时候她就穿着类似的衣服，Edwina也确实很喜欢这样穿，只是结婚后架不住爸爸多次不满的唠叨和世俗对已婚妇女形象的苛刻要求，Edwina只有在和朋友出门玩的时候才会再次这样穿，但Brettany知道这一年来每次Edwina穿成这样出门玩的时候其实都偷偷溜去了隔壁杨叔叔的家里和他幽会，所以当她一进门看到这身打扮的时候Brettany几不可闻地啧了一声。

她突然有些不满，她之前不是没有不满过，但情绪从来没有像当下这样剧烈，她觉得自己的心脏就要被嫉妒撑爆了，头顶的小恶魔在疯狂地怂恿她

“去吧，占有她吧！爸爸和杨叔叔都可以，你为什么不行！”

“是啊，为什么我不行，我也可以。”

于是她悄悄地走到Edwina身后小心地从背后环住了她的腰，Edwina的腰真的好细啊比自己想象中的还要细，Brettany在心里偷偷感叹了一句。

“甜心你回来啦，和朋友们玩得怎么样？”

Edwina没有什么别的反应这让Brettany很满意。

“还不错。”

她含糊地回答，双手悄悄地从腰际摸到Edwina肚脐下方一根深棕色的竖线，她去查过这叫腹白，Brettany每次看到这条腹白就会好奇Edwina有没有怀过孕有没有生过孩子。

Edwina被她的动作弄得痒得咯咯笑，她捉住Brettany的手转过身来看着，眼睛里全是笑意，

“亲爱的你这是在干什么呢？”

Brettany歪着头跟她对视，视线下移看到她亮晶晶的嘴唇，不知道是什么牌子的镜面唇釉，不过好想知道是什么味道的。本着实践出真知的道理，Brettany身体前倾亲了上去，Edwina显然没有预料这一层发展，她呆滞了几秒然后就狠狠地把Brettany推开，

“你知道你在做什么吗？我是你的后妈！”

她狠狠地抹了把嘴，并往旁边的水池里吐了口唾沫，Brettany倒是慢悠悠地舔了舔嘴唇，露出了一副无辜而又困惑的表情，

“可我们没有血缘关系不是吗？”

说着她又上前把Edwina压在了料理台边上，百褶裙下光裸的膝盖顶开了Edwina的双腿。

“你再反抗，我就把你和杨叔叔偷情的事告诉爸爸。”

她凑到Edwina的耳边一边吐气一边轻轻地说，也不知道是这句威胁还是吐气的效果，Brettany感觉到Edwina的身体突然一抖。不管是什么原因，总之当Brettany含着Edwina的耳垂手解开她的牛仔裤扣子滑进她的蕾丝内裤的时候Edwina没有再反抗。

Edwina没有脱阴毛，就像她没有脱腋毛一样，曾经Brettany问过她为什么，这样难道不是很不雅吗？她笑着刮了下Brettany的鼻梁说你懂什么，这才叫野性。

如今这位身体力行野性美的女人却像一只温顺的小猫咪一样攥着Brettany的肩膀低着头一声不吭，Brettany也顺势把自己的头也靠在她的肩膀上，手上的动作越来越快，

“叫出来吧，Edwina，我想听你叫。”

她对着Edwina的耳朵轻声细语，回应她的则是Edwina猛烈的摇头。没关系，她心想，继续着手上的动作，忽然间，Edwina浑身颤抖了起来呼吸也变得粗重，Brettany知道她高潮了。

等Edwina抬起头大口呼吸的时候Brettany才发现她嘴唇下方为了不发出声音而咬出的牙印，Brettany再一次吻上去，这一次的吻轻柔、粘腻，她含着Edwina的下唇告诉她她的嘴唇是甜的，她吮吸着Edwina的舌头告诉她她的舌头是甜的，她解开Edwina的内衣，舔舐她的乳头告诉她她的乳头也是甜的。

虽然Edwina的胸还没有自己的大，但Brettany不在意，她觉得小胸也很性感，她也很喜欢。

Brettany脱下Edwina的牛仔裤和内裤丢到一边，把Edwina推坐在料理台上，一条腿也搁在上面大张着，Edwina被羞耻浸润得小麦色的皮肤上都透出一点红。

Brettany将一根手指伸进了Edwina的阴道里，她的动作很慢，这是她第一次做这种事所以她尽可能地小心避免弄伤Edwina，她不由得感谢昨天的自己竟然破天荒地剪了指甲，她一根手指，两根手指，三根手指慢慢扩张，但嘴上还是忍不住坏心眼地去刺激Edwina，

“上个星期杨叔叔就是像这样在厨房操你的吧，今天呢？是沙发还是床上？难道还是厨房？不过他插入的就不是手指了吧…”

Brettany发现自己越说怨气越重，索性闭上嘴，赌气式加快了手上的动作，Edwina实在忍不住了，她仰起头身体也忍不住随着Brettany手上的抽插运动，Brettany也发现了这一点，她甜甜地一笑，一只手更加卖力地抽插起来，另一只手把着Edwina的腰用中指缓慢摩挲着那条深棕色的腹白，探寻着这是否是一条疤痕。

“Edwina你生过小宝宝吗？回答我。”

Edwina此时在逐渐攀升的快感中几乎说不出完整的句子，只能断断续续地说

“没……哈啊……没有”

“那你以后会和爸爸或者杨叔叔生小宝宝吗？”

“唔……不会……嘶哈……啊”

“那你以后会和我生小宝宝吗？”

Brettany也不知道为什么自己会问这一条，虽然答案是基本确定的，但她还是隐隐有些期待Edwina的回答，但随着Edwina双手一顿乱抓导致桌面上的锅盆掉到地上，Edwina在一阵叮啉咣啷的巨响中尖叫着再一次达到了高潮，这个问题的答案也沉没在了这阵巨响中，Brettany也不在意反正她本就不奢想得到她想得到的答案。

Brettany搂着Edwina缓了一会儿擦干她的眼泪，边笑边指着她身下的台面告诉她你水真多，然后寻到她的嘴唇还想吻她，却被Edwina侧过头轻轻推开，她从料理台上下来默默穿上内裤走上楼走进浴室并锁上了门，期间一眼都没有看过Brettany，Brettany突然有些慌张，她并腿坐在浴室门旁边仔细地听着里面的动静。过了很久，就在她准备起身去找备用钥匙的时候门开了，Edwina浑身水汽地走出来，垂着眼瞥了Brettany一下又收了回去，像是什么也没看到地回了房间，她走路的动静很轻，像是在飘。

Edwina躺在床上怎么也睡不着，这时房门开了，一个人蹑手蹑脚地走了进来，紧接着自己身后的一半床垫下陷，一双小手环住自己，柔软的胸部紧紧地贴着自己的背。

“你爸爸随时会回来。”

“爸爸这周去出差了，下周才会回来，你忘了？”

Edwina不再回答，任由Brettany抱着自己睡。

Ⅳ  
接下来的日子里Brettany开始彻底放飞自己心中压抑已久的欲望，她在这所房子的各个角落操Edwina，沙发上、衣橱里、窗台边…Edwina的态度也发生了微妙的转变，在被Brettany压在楼梯上口的时候Brettany突然抬头笑着问她我还是不是你的骄傲，她盯着Brettany水灵灵的嘴唇和洁白的牙齿挪不开眼，她直起身子捧着Brettany小巧的脸蛋告诉她你永远是我的骄傲然后第一次主动吻了上去，Brettany震惊地睁大眼睛，眼泪不争气地流了下来，流到两个人的嘴里，事后Edwina抵着Brettany的额头告诉她Brettany你是咸的。

自此两人的关系彻底变质，Brettany在上数学补习班的时候盯着窗外的天发呆，她在想自己和Edwina这种状况应该叫什么呢？如果Edwina和杨叔叔叫偷情，那她们现在应该也算是偷情，可杨叔叔是Edwina的情夫，自己是什么？情妇？那她们俩岂不是互为情妇？Brettany总觉得有点怪怪的，最后思来想去还是决定用情人来称呼，毕竟她们在是女人之前首先是人。虽然这一段头脑风暴最终被讲台上老师的疯狂点名打断，但她还是一下课就飞奔回家一身臭汗地扑进Edwina的怀里，双眼闪着星星地告诉她，

“Edwina你知道吗？你是我的情人。”

最终的结局就是她们再一次滚上了床，Brettany把玩着她的手，Edwina个子比她高手也比她大，手指的比例匀称，这样的手不拉琴可惜了，或许我应该开始教她拉琴，她这样想。

Ⅴ  
Edwina和爸爸还有没有性生活Brettany不知道，但Brettany知道这段日子Edwina再也没去找过杨叔叔，这让Brettany有些得意，她开始愈发大胆，有时趁着爸爸扭过头去的瞬间，她也能偷偷摸一把Edwina的屁股，吃饭的时候在餐桌底下悄悄地用脚蹭她的小腿。刚开始Edwina还会被她冷不丁的举动吓一跳，时间长了就能在Brettany谎称去厕所的时候也自然地找借口去楼上找东西，两人钻进厕所快速地口一发，还有在准备去换衣服的时候拽着Brettany的领子躲进衣帽间里来一发。为此Brettany开始买更多款式的短裙和长裙回家，方便Edwina掀起她的裙子就能操她或是直接钻进她的裙子就能给她口，完事了稍微整一整衣领和裙摆就能像无事发生一样地走出去。

Ⅵ  
最近Brettany的小提琴老师问她是不是谈恋爱了，他说从她的琴声中听到了点以前没有的东西，Brettany也不掩饰大大方方告诉他是的自己恋爱了，他笑着感叹年轻真好啊，夸她最近进步很大，可以去试着去报考比之前预定目标更好的音乐学院了，只不过那所音乐学院在别的城市。

这件事一直压在Brettany的心里，她躺在床上心不在焉地玩Edwina乱成一团的金发，Edwina问她怎么了。

“如果我去别的城市读书了你还会去找杨叔叔吗？”

Edwina默不作声。

“你和爸爸离婚吧，和我一起去另一个城市，租一个小公寓一起生活。”

Edwina还是不说话。

“等我毕业了有稳定的收入以后我们去做试管婴儿，这样我们就会有自己的小宝宝了。”

Edwina沉默良久，叹了口气，

“Brettany，我……”

她后面的话都被Brettany的吻堵住，Brettany再一次流着泪吻她，Edwina的答案是什么除了她自己谁也不知道。

Brettany离开家去上大学的那天Edwina和丈夫一起去机场送她，Brettany一一拥抱了他们两个，在拥抱Edwina时她轻轻地在她的脸颊上落下一个吻，告诉她希望自己永远是她的骄傲，最后她笑着向他们两个挥手告别。回家的路上Edwina收到了一条来自Brettany的信息，

“Edwina，现在你也是咸的了。”


End file.
